The Central Services Team
The core team of Central Services is made up of 5 people from vastly different backgrounds with an immense amount of time between them spent chasing the TRUTH and settling for nothing less. The Neur0manc3r With phreaking and hacking skills second only to the Solitary Man himself, the Neur0manc3r is a force to be reckoned with even without his knowledge of Krav McGraw and skills with a blade. He was brought to see the TRUTH at an early age by his father, a member of the local Ordo Rotarius who brought the light to young Neur0’s eyes. Though aware of the Cult of Ibis, it was only when he began working at LUX in the mid 90s as a reel-to-reel technician that he encountered them in person. Knowing what the Cult is capable of, he resigned his post after absconding with a number of damning documents. He enjoys 80’s metal, Natural Ice, and popping off shots at cans with his M1911. Madame Wu aka DayTripper49 Madame Wu was once a high-ranking member of Les Chevaliers du Soleil, which informed Unpersons will recognize as the group that once put an end to Jim Morrison’s necromantic ambitions and stopped Warhol’s insane archaopsychic assaults before things could get any worse. She likes black tea but will make due with chamomile. She spends much of her day gardening and reading, and her nights spreading her particular brand of TRUTH via 1-900 number and watching the stars, consulting the oracles, and letting us know if we ever come under direct metapsychic attack. She has two cats named Bastet and Freya, and loves them dearly. Greybeard I have been building for as long as I can remember. In 2nd grade I blew up my shed. In 6th grade I blew it up again, on purpose this time. In 9th grade I successfully boobytrapped my father’s 5 acres and never saw another squirrel there again. In high school I met his future wife and built her a car with flamethrowers on it. I went to college, got married, had kids. Got a job designing chemical storage tanks. Then she left me, took the kids, and told me not to call. Good riddance, she never believed in the Unpersons or the Nemesis. I learned about them in college and it finally clicked: the fungus doesn’t just infect human minds, but animal minds too. I must have unconsciously sensed that there was something wrong with them and sought to destroy them out of instinct. Now I work as an artist, building scrap art from unwanted junk and selling it on the roadside. It makes enough, and it gives me time to continue building the equipment normal humans need to fight the fungus on its own turf. I like Edward Abbey, Walt Whitman, and bourbon. The Great Gazoo Gazoo is a hard man to pin down. He’s been working with the Shadow Government since before the Neur0manc3r knew him, and only Greybeard has known him longer. In a way, he’s the one responsible for the genesis of the original Central Services, bringing us all together from our disparate paths in life. He’s quiet, methodical, and contemplative. He has operated disguised as a homeless man for years, ever since his cover as a wall-street executive was blown, and is currently engaging in operations in NYC. The Solitary Man The most behind-the-scenes member of the Central Services team, he has requested that to maintain operational security we reveal no information pertaining to his identity. That said, he is an accomplished hacker and coder, and has proven his loyalty and usefulness a hundred times over since he joined the team.